1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of sealing devices for containers such as cardboard boxes and, in particular, to a device that is simple to install, provides for repeated opening and closings of the lids of the box, and is inexpensive to manufacture.
2. Description of Related Art
Because containers such as cardboard boxes are inexpensive they are in wide use as storage and shipping containers. When they are used as shipping containers they commonly sealed with tape. Upon opening, the tape must be "ripped off because of its adherence to the lids of the box, and the container is often thereafter discarded. There are many devices available for one time sealing of the box. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,483,175 "Sealing Device" by A. G. G. Guenther discloses a one time metal sealing bracket assembly. The assembly comprises two strips of metal; one attached to each lid half by tangs that perforate the lid and which are thereafter bent over locking the strip in place. One strip includes a slot portion in which the other strip is inserted as the two lids are closed. The sides of the slot are then crimped locking the two strips together. U.S. Pat. No. 1,487,363 "Lock For Cartons" by W. F. Rothermund also discloses a one time use device for securing the lids of cartons. In this case a female bracket in the form of flattened "U" shaped member is secured to one lid by bent over tangs extending through the lid. One leg of the U incorporates a plurality of catches in the form of upward extending tangs. The male portion is attached to the other lid by tangs extending therethrough and bent over. It also includes an end portion having openings or slots. When the lids are brought together closing off the carton, the slotted end portion is inserted into the U such that tangs engage the slots. Once this is accomplished, the only way to open the carton is to rip-off the lock. This, as in the first mentioned example, destroys the lids and may render the box unusable.
However, there are many instances where such containers are continuously in use and repeated access is required. Many such boxes incorporate reusable lid closure devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,602 "Recloseable Container" by R. C. Geschwender, U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,167 "Velcro Fastening Arrangement For Recloseable Carton Flats" by J. D. Fox, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,782 "High Stacking Strength Automatic Corrugated Box" by C. J. Mueller, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,912 "Package With Transferable Reusable Closure Element" by H. Graf all disclose the use of VELCRO.TM. pads. However, the VELCRO.TM. pads are just attached to one surface of the lid, thus there is a chance that one of the pads can be pulled off the lip. In addition, to use simple VELCRO.TM. fastener pads, the lids must overlap, a feature not found in most such containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,935 "Adhesive Tape Closure" by R. I. Sheehan, Jr. discloses a system wherein tape is used. First and second strips of tape are permanently bonded to each lid of a container such that they overlap the adjacent edges thereof where the two edges of the lid meet. The first (bottom) strip's upper surface and the adhesive on the under side of the second (lower) strip are selected to allow their separation. A cover is releasably bonded over the overlapped portions of the first and second strips. Thus once jointed, the container can be opened by removing the cover and separating the first and second overlapped strips. This system has the disadvantage of requiring a separate cover, which must be handled with great care lest it become stuck to some other surface or object; or worse, contaminated with dirt.
There are numerous other locking systems such as string and button systems where buttons are attached to the outer surfaces of the carton lids and a string is wound back and forth between the buttons. Another approach is to use hook and eyelets. All such fastener assembly approaches require significant installation procedures.
Thus, it is a primary object of the invention to provide a reusable sealing device for a container that is reusable.
It is another primary object of the invention to provide a sealing device for a container wherein the sealing device remains fastened to the lids upon opening of the container.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a sealing device for a container that does not require the container to be customized in any manner.
It is another primary object of the invention to provide a sealing device for a container that has high strength.
It is another primary object of the invention to provide a sealing device for a container that is easy to manufacture.
It is a still another primary object of the invention to provide a sealing device that join sections of flat structures together.